


Oliver Twist and Doctor Watson

by 5CaptainVoxland3



Category: Oliver! - Bart, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Adoption, Doctor John Watson, F/M, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Feels, How Do I Tag, Hurt John Watson, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I'm making this up as I go, John Watson Thinks Sherlock Holmes is Dead, My First Work in This Fandom, No one is really alone, Oliver Twist being shy, Oliver is a child in this time, Orphans, Past Child Abuse, Post-movie: Sherlock Holmes: A game of Shadows, Quote: Family Don't End With Blood (Supernatural), Sad John Watson, Slow To Update, Victorian, Victorian John Watson, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5CaptainVoxland3/pseuds/5CaptainVoxland3
Summary: AU: After the death of Sherlock, Watson finds a small boy in the street, in the pouring rain.





	1. Small boy in the rain

It was raining in the city of London. The year was 1892 and when it rains outside, everyone stays inside. There wasn’t even a single carriage on the wet street. Yet, in all of this rain stood a boy around eight or nine years old. He was small, small for his age and had tears in his eyes spilling onto his face. It was hard to tell if he was crying. Was it the tears or the rain that created streaks down his dirty face? The boy wore a black Newsboy hat and nice, but torn clothes. Beside his dirty look, you could tell that this boy was once in a loving and well-to-do home. If you look at him now, you can assume that he has gone back to his old life, as an orphan. Now, he really was alone. The boy with blond hair and brown eyes exhaled a shaky breath as he looked around for anyone that was out at this time, but he saw no one. He did have a grandfather, until only hours ago. His grandfather had just died, he was not sure what he died from and he did not what to know why. Also he could not stand going back to the workhouse that he lived in a few months ago. So here he stood on the edge of the street with his legs hurting because he had been walking for too long. He did not want to sit down because he did not want to ruin his new clothes from the wet street that he stood on.

A few minutes later and the rain stopped, leaving the boy soaked in rainwater and in his own tears. Little did he know that he was standing behind an apartment building where, looking out the window, was a man watching the streets below. This is when he saw the boy. “Mary?” the man called to his wife as she walked into the room. The room was filled with boxes for they had just moved in. Behind the man was a typewriter on a table ready to use or was recently used. The man was wearing a black button-down shirt with suspenders hanging down by his sides. The man also had black hair and a mustache. There was a constant sadness in his green eyes; he was a retired war doctor. Gripping his cane by his side, he said it again, “Mary?”

“What is it, John?” his wife asked as she walked over to him. The man pointed to the boy in the street as he stood there. 

“That boy. I’m worried about him,” he said as he walked over to the door, “I’m going to see if he’s ok”. Mary nodded and watched with a smile as her husband walked out of the house.

The boy felt like his legs were just about to give out when John came out onto the street. The boy fell backward, right into John’s arms. “Oh my,” he said to himself as he stood the boy up, but the boy passed out and fell back once again. Just like before John caught him but the weight he was putting on his cane was really hurting his leg. The war doctor sighed and carried the very light boy back into the house. “Mary? Mary get some towels!” John called to his wife as he carried the boy into the house. Once he got into the living room, he sat the boy down and checked his pulse as his doctor mode kicked in. “Don’t worry,” he said quietly to the boy, but mostly to himself as he looked over the boy. John hummed and pulled out his medical bag from the table next to him and opened it. Mary watched nervously while John hummed again. “This boy is exhausted, starving and very dehydrated. Other than that,” John hummed as he stood. Rubbing his face, he sighed and said, “He seems fine. Let’s let him sleep, then this boy needs to eat! He seems small for his age, maybe 9 years old?” he surmised. “No child to go through this. I mean his legs are strong for his age, like he was raised in a…” John’s eyes grew wide. “Raised in a,” Mary stared at John for she had not seen him this tongue-tied since his friend, Sherlock Holmes, died.

“What is it John?” she asked fearing the answer. It took a while for John to say it for he had to take a deep breath. It was so deep that Mary thought John was thinking about his time in the war and he was having a panic attack. However, John finally got himself together and said:

“A workhouse,” Mary gasped as tears filled her eyes.

“Oh, this poor boy, but dear, his clothes look as if he was in a loving home,” John smiled at his wife when she said this then he hummed and sighed.

“You make a good point dear,” John said as he got to his knees again and looked at the boy once again. “I think we should talk to him when he wakes,” John pulled himself up off the couch and rubbed his leg, which usually does not hurt, but today, well it was hurting today. John sighed and looked at the boy again.

“I think you should sit down John,” Mary said after she saw John wince as he shifted his weight to bad leg. John sighed and nodded as Mary pulled up a chair. “Would you like some tea, dear?” John smiled and sat down, winced in pain and let out another drawn-out sigh.

“It doesn’t really hurt, maybe because I have not been going on…” John trailed off and realized that he has changed since Holmes died. John shook his head as he shook the tears from his eyes. _‘No. Holmes saved everyone. He can’t still be alive but what about………No, forget it Watson, he’s dead and you need to take care of this boy now. I must help him.’_ John thought as he sat there studying the boy.


	2. Don't worry, I'm a doctor

The boy’s eyes opened after a while however John was asleep, so he did not see the boy as he looked around with fear in his eyes. _‘Were, am I?’_ the boy thought as he looked to John who was still asleep in his chair still holding the newspaper in his hands and there was tea on the end table. The boy’s eyes then went to the cane by the man’s chair. he hummed and looked to the end table near him and smiled a little when he saw a glass of water. Without thinking at this was for him, the boy took it into his hands and drank the whole thing without taking a breath. The boy then took a deep breath and closed his eyes. However, he opened them when he heard a dog come into the room. Scared the boy pulled his legs up to his face to hide himself from the dog. “Please go away,” he said in a quiet voice as the dog barked wakening the man in the chair. this is when he dropped the paper and knocked over his cane that the boy just saw, just now. The man looked at the boy who had fear in his eyes. “Don’t…………don’t hurt me, dog,” the boy said in a quiet voice that made the man John smile and said:

“Gladstone. Leave the boy alone please,” the bulldog looks at him and then sits. John sighed and got off his chair, but he did it very slowly and the boy had an idea why: he uses a cane so it must be that he does not walk very well. The boy sighed and watched as John grabbed the dog by his collar and moved him out of the room. “There we go. The dog is gone. He won’t hurt you,” the boy nodded and removed his knees from his face. “I’m Doctor John Watson. What’s your name?” John asked the boy who thought for a moment before he said:

“My names Oliver. Oliver Twist,” John smiled and nodded then he got down on his knees. Wincing as he does so but Oliver did not see his face for, he was looking at the door where that dog went. Oliver did not like dogs. Not after what happened with Bill Sikes. Oliver winced at the memory which John saw, but he did not say anything for he kind of knew that this boy had a hard life.

“Good. Now can,” John winced again and sighed. “Can I ask you why you were out in the rain. It's not safe for a child to be alone in the rain,” Oliver looked at him shocked by how nice he sounded when he was talking to him. This rarely happens to the small orphan for people just yell at him ‘to get the hell away from me.’ John saw this on his face and sighed once again.

“I don’t really have anyone, sir. I was running for a long time and I stopped when it started to rain. My grandfather told me not to run in the rain. I…………. wish that….” Oliver trailed off as tears filled his eyes and John realized what had happened. John sighed.

“Can I ask when he died?” John asked carefully as he rubbed his leg. Oliver looked at him for a while and sighed but it was filled with tears and anger, but John did not really know where the anger came from. Oliver let out a shaky breath and said:

“Today, I don’t know when. I can’t tell time or read,” there was a shyness to this boys voice.

“I’m so sorry,” Oliver smiled a little and nodded as he looked at John. “Are you hungry?” John added as he got to his feet but winced at his leg. _‘Bloody limp.’_ He thought as he looked at Oliver and then picked up his cane.

“Yes, sir, I’m very hungry. I have not eaten since this morning. Whenever that was,” John felt bad for this child. Never had a real home, a mother or never had a father. John sighed and then held out his hand to help the boy to his feet. He did faint a few hours ago. Oliver smiled a little, but he hesitated when he reached out his hand. 

“It ok. I’m a doctor, I’m not going to hurt you,” Oliver nodded and took his hand then the two went into the dining room to find something to eat.

John smiled as he watched this child however, he felt bad for him. John needs to do something but what? The war doctor sighed and looked at his dog that walked back into the room, but Oliver did not see him. Which John was glad about for the boys seems to be scared of dogs. The doctor wondered why. ‘ _If Holmes was still alive then………. then he’ll be able to tell’_ John thought with dread inside. Maybe this child can help him with something, like maybe moving on? John sighed and looked at the Bulldog on the floor. Then after a long silence, the door opened and Marry walked in.

“Hello dear,” she said with a smile as she walked over to John who smiled back and kissed her. Oliver was too busy eating to see this however when he stopped for a minute, he started at Marry and smiled warmly.

 _‘She’s………she’s……...is that love? Is that want it looks like?’_ Oliver thought as he smiled even bright at Marry who saw Oliver and smiled back.

“Oh, he’s ok,” she said mostly to John, but Oliver smiled at this.

“Yes, dear he is. I’m afraid he has no one,” Marry sighed and then got an idea. which John smiled at her face when this came into her mind.

“We can take the boy in. it will be good for you dear,” John looked at Marry and then at the boy and smiled.

“That’s a great idea. what do you think Mr. Twist?” Oliver giggled at this and then thought for a moment. However, the smile on his face answered John’s question. Then he nodded and smiled wider.

“Yes. I won’t………. make you want to send me to the street,” John looked at Marry and sighed but he nodded anyway.

“Oliver. That won’t happen. I have………...had a friend that was, well a handful, and me being a doctor you can tell what he did because he was bored,” Oliver did not know what to say to this, so he stayed quiet and nodded slowly. “Then it's settled let's go down to………….” John trailed off for some reason and Marry was the only one that knew why. Watson shook his head and smiled. “Right, let's go ask for an adoption,” Oliver smiled but he wondered why he got tongue-tied before, but he chose not to ask him because he knew his place and it was not about asking questions. So, Oliver and John walked out of the apartment to get things in order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? is story good? I know it’s really bad, but I just want to work on something Sherlock and I need to get good at it. Sorry if this is short. Anyway, thank you all for reading. If you are reading this. Thank you again and I will see you next time.


	3. "I'd do anything"

Oliver walked down the road holding the free hand of John Watson. There was a smile on his face but deep down he feared that this was all a trick and he was going back to that workhouse. However, when Oliver looked at John, he saw a smile on his face, but he could see some form of sadness in his eyes. Oliver was not sure what happened to this man, but he knows that if there is a sadness in someone’s eyes then something must have happened. Or he was just tired he can't be too sure. Oliver sighed as they walked down the road. This is when John saw Oliver’s face, lost and frightened. John sighed but he knew that this boy was just shy anyway. “It’s going to be ok Oliver. We are going to have so much, well a lot of fun. I guess we will learn about what a family is together then,” Oliver looked at John when he said this, but he did not say anything as he nodded slowly and smiled a little but there was still a little fear in his eyes. 

“Sir. Are you sure they will allow me to be with you?” Oliver asked a little later as they still walked. John looked at Oliver and sighed but he did not say anything as he nodded slowly. Then he stopped when he saw their destination

“Well, here we are. Come along Mr. Twist,” Oliver giggled again as John picked up his cane as he limped up the stairs and into the building.

Oliver was nervous when he walked in and saw that there were police everywhere. However, John smiled at them all and nodded as he walked over to the front desk. “Hello Captain Watson,” John nodded and looked at Oliver.

“Hello. I would like to ask you about this boy that I found in the street,” the person at the front desk smiled and nodded as he looked at Oliver. Then he hummed and nodded.

“What would you like to know?” he asked John who put his weight on his good leg and winced a little. However, no one saw this. John smiled and said:

“I would like to take him to my house. Make him a part of my family,” Oliver was nervous when John said this. Maybe it was the fact that he was scared that this man will say no and Oliver will have to live on the streets once again or………...or in that workhouse. Oliver shivered at this thought but thankfully the cop nodded and led John into the back with Oliver close behind.

John smiled as they waited but he feared that Oliver was a little on edge and he did not really know what to do to calm him down. “Sir, um, thank you,” Oliver said quietly but his voice was a little shaky.

“Your welcome Oliver. Now, what is um, bugging you? you seem…………”

“Doctor Watson?” John was cut off with someone calling for them. John smiled and stood up as did Oliver who, much to John surprise handed him his cane. John smiled at the boy and took his hand as they walked up to the man. Oliver was shocked that John asked him this but he was glad that he did not get to finish and yet he wanted him to tell him what was bugging him, but he did not know how to put it in words. Oliver sighed and looked at his hand as he held John’s.

“Ok, here we are. Now, you wish to look after this boy Doctor Watson?” the man asked John who looked at Oliver and smiled as he and the young boy sat down. While the man did the same thing.

“Yes, I think it would be good for me and for the boy. You know after……………. after Holmes………...” John cleared his throat and sighed but he smiled all the same. Oliver wondered who his Holmes was. He knows that John was his friend but that’s all he knows about the man. Oliver sighed but it was quiet, and no one heard it. “Right, anyway, I think he will be very happy with me and Mary,” John finished with a smile, but Oliver could see the pain in his eyes and on his face. However, Oliver could tell that John meant everything that he had said about this young boy that has no one anymore but himself and maybe this change of a life with someone that needs someone just as much as he does. The man at the desk smiled and nodded slowly.

“Well, I think that sells it then Doctor Watson,” John smiled and got off his chair. Oliver smiled and did the same thing as the new family walked out of the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, tell me what you think. Um, sorry I have not been working on this story. It’s just this is really hard to write, and I just started a new story and started to get into AC if you know what I mean. Anyway, thank you for barring with me and I will see you next time.


	4. The story

Oliver smiled at John as he signed the last of the papers. “Well, he is yours now. I hope this works out Doctor,” John smiled as he stood up with his cane in one and his other on the desk.

“Thank you. come on Oliver,” Oliver smiled as he and John walked out of the room. However, as they walked John noticed that Oliver was quiet. So, John sighed and smiled a little at him. “Are you worried about living with me?” John asked Oliver who shook his head silently and said:

“It’s the workhouse. After I ran away, I heard someone say that they were going to send me back there and I never want to go back there not after…………” Oliver trailed off and looked up from the ground. Watson hummed and walked up to the door to the house.

“It’s ok Oliver they will not take you. You live with me now and no one can take that away,” John said with a smile. However, Oliver nodded and did not return the smile as they walked into the house.

John hummed when Oliver sat down in the living room and looked around him as if he was looking for something to clean. This made John a little bit angry at this workhouse that he lived in for, he does not know how long. John sighed and ran a hand through his hair and said: “Oliver, can I ask what happened to you?” John asked carefully. Oliver looked up at him and sighed but he did not say anything for a while before he cleared his throat and said:

“Ok, it’s not a happy story though,” there was a pain in Oliver’s voice but soon he found himself telling John his story. When he was done, John had tears in his eyes and just the feeling of dread for this boy. He knows now why he is scared of his dog and why he’s so shy. John will do everything he can to look after this boy who went through hell and no longer has a mother, but that will change. He knows it.

“I’m so sorry that happened, Oliver. Don’t worry. Me and Marry will take care of you,” John said as he reached out to hug Oliver. Oliver flinched a little when John hugged him but then he gave in to the warm touch and hugged back with tears in his eyes. Marry walked into the room to see this and she could not be any happier. Oliver knew that his life will be better he knows it. He even has a father and a mother now. Oliver smiled and fell asleep in John’s arms. “Sleep well, Mr. Twist-Watson,” John said as he carried Oliver to the couch. He will make plans for his room tomorrow but right now, right now he wanted to watch him sleep. “I hope you are watching Holmes,” John said before he walked into the dining room with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t really like the way I ended this story and I’m sorry. I’ll make a second story to this, but I do not know when. Thank you all for reading and I will see you in my next story and have a happy new year.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, what do you think of this one? I know I have not been posting my main story right now but that does not mean that I’m working on it. Anyway, what do you think of this one? I know that Oliver takes place way before the second Sherlock Holmes movie, but I wanted to do this it seems nice. Thank you all for reading and I will see you next time.


End file.
